A Shining Pool of Twilight
by StarclawOfMoriClan
Summary: Muddykit is destined to save her clan with the help of Stormkit. But this is about her sister. When Twilightpaw finds out the prophecy is really meant for her and Stormkit's brother, her life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

FALCONKIT

Falconkit was angry. He was only three moons old, but he knew true anger. And he felt it towards his best friend Twilightkit's 'special' sister Muddykit, who is supposedly destined to save the forest with Falconkit's brother, Stormkit. Stormkit wasn't bad, but Muddykit was just so full of herself that it was unbearable. As he sat there, his pelt lit like fire in the sun while he glowered at Muddykit, Twilightkit surprised him from behind. "Uh, Falconkit, I just went to Featherfrost's den, and she's going with Mother to the Riverfall so she can join the elders, so Muddykit and I will be staying with Newmoon for a few moonhighs." At this, Falconkit brightened, but he lowered again at the thought of sharing a nest with Muddykit. _Actually, I'm lucky, _he thought. _She's on the other side of the den now. In three moons, she'll be in the apprentice den with me. Ugh._

TWILIGHTKIT

"Um, Falconkit? Hey, earth to Falconkit!" "Wha?" Twilightkit sighed. He had probably been thinking about how he would have to share a nest with her sister, Muddykit. " Newmoon's not that bad, is she?" she said jokingly. Everyone in SpiritClan knew that Newmoon was the most caring cat in the clan, especially to her mate, Yarrownose, and her kits, Stormkit and Falconkit. " No, Mama's great," he insisted. "It's just-" Twilightkit cut him off. "Look, we all know you don't like Muddykit, but can you two get along for just a few days?" She looked into his fiery eyes, and she knew she had him. "Fine," he mumbled. Thank StarClan.

"So, Twilightkit, tell me again why you're allowed to exist." Twilightkit twisted around to answer. "Oh, you mean why Olivebreeze is a medicine cat? That's easy it's because...because...uh, I forget. Let's ask her!" The two kits trotted to the medicine cat den, to find Twilightkit and Muddykit's mother, and medicine cat, Olivebreeze, hiding a store of burdock leaves behind a rock. "Mother, why am I allowed to exist?" Twilightkit questioned. "Twilightkit, you scared me!" Olivebreeze said. "Hm? Oh, it's because you were born when I started training." "Medicine cats don't train, do they? I thought they just learned about medicine stuff," Falconkit said. "Learning herbs might not sound like training to you, Falconkit, but I assure you, it is," Olivebreeze said as she finished packing to traveling herb bundles. "There. Featherfrost and I should be able to leave now. Twilightkit, go get your sister and go to Newmoon's nest. Tell her I'm leaving and that I love her. And I love you just as much. Goodbye, sweetie." And with that, Olivebreeze fetched Featherfrost and left after saying goodbye to her mate, Rowanblaze.

**What do you think so far? This is my first fabric, so please add suggestions!**

** \- Starclaw**


	2. Chapter 2

TWILIGHTKIT

"Twilightkit, do you promise to uphold the ways of the warrior code as you train, and follow the will of StarClan?" Spiritstar boomed. "I do." " Then from this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, Twilightkit will be known as Twilightpaw. Her mentor will be Mistyshimmer. " As the newly named Twilightpaw prickled with excitement, the surrounding cats chanted the new apprentice names. "TWILIGHTPAW! FALCONPAW! MUDDYPAW! STORMPAW!" Slowly the crowd dispersed, and Falconpaw, who was just as excited as Twilightpaw, came over to talk to her. She was still staring up at the Skyledge where Spiritstar had renamed her.

FALCONPAW

"Hey, Twilightpaw!" "Yes?" "Something weird is going on! Featherfrost, Olivebreeze, AND Spiritstar are in her den!" "Really?" "Yeah! Let's go check it out!" As the two apprentices raced across the clearing, Falconpaw's mind was reeling. _Could this have something_ _to_ _do with_ _us? Olivebreeze is Twilightpaw's mother._ "Huh!" Falconpaw hadn't meant to gasp aloud. Twilightpaw glanced at him to make sure he was alright, then hid in the bracken near Spiritstar's den. _Could_ _this have something to do with the prophecy?_

TWILIGHTPAW

As they hid in the bracken, Twilightpaw crept a bit closer to the den entrance. She began to hear voices.

"But Featherfrost, you made the prophecy sound so clear."

"Spiritstar, I only revisited the signs today. I misinterpreted the smoke, thinking it was a storm."

" And the pool of mud?"

" I had thought the twinkling stars were leaves. When I looked closer, I saw that they were definitely stars. Now that I think of it, I could have sad it was a shining pool of twilight." The last thing Twilightpaw saw before backing up was her mother's quivering tail. _It's_ _me, not Muddypaw._ _Its_ _Falconpaw, not Stormpaw. We are the cats_ _in_ _the prophecy._ "C-come on," she managed. "Let's get some sleep."

**How do you like THAT, huh?**


End file.
